Rooftop Confessions
by ahoke
Summary: Kim can't sleep after saving the world from an alien invasion and graduating high school, so she takes a moment to herself. Her solitude is interrupted by an unexpected visitor. A little Kigo fluff. I own nothing, just for entertainment only.
1. Chapter 1

Well, stopping an alien invasion and graduating high school on the same day should be enough to cause anyone to pass out from exhaustion. For Kim Possible however, sleep was not something that came easy. Kim had hoped the long shower would help, but the aftermath of everything that had happened and everywhere she today had been weighed heavily on her. She was frustrated that she couldn't do more, been better.

She opened the window of her bedroom and found a comfy spot to lay her blanket down on the roof. The cool summer night air felt so nice on her warm skin and damp hair. She loved the quiet and the view of the stars. Tonight, the stars were so much more than before. Just a few hours ago she was up there, among them. From up there, things that seemed so enormous to her here were really just infinitesimal.

It was like leaving behind childhood. School and friends were the center of the universe, and now the whole world lay before her. As she lay contemplating her changing life the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. She wasn't alone.

"She's breathtaking. When you take a moment to look."

Kim jumped to her feet and spun to meet the intruder.

"Chill out Princess, it's just me. The Earth I mean. From up there."

"Ugh, really Shego, you couldn't just stay away for twenty-four hours?"

Her former foe and sometimes partner stood on the peak of the roof, hand on her cocked hip. It was weird to see her out of her usual costume. She looked relaxed in a light green t-shirt and jeans with her long jet black hair pulled back into a thick braid.

"Cute jammies Cupcake. Your Mom buy those?"

Kim sighed and relaxed, "Yeah, so what. They're comfy."

The pale green skin of her visitor almost glowed in the full moon and her fierce green eyes shown even brighter. Her arms flexed with corded muscle as she put her hands into her pockets and she sauntered down the steep slope of the roof easily with her long graceful legs. Kim liked to watch her move, like she owned the world and nothing could touch her.

Shego gave her an easy smile as she reached the edge of the blanket, "You know, you're a high school graduate now. A real adult. Time to start buying big girl panties Kimmie."

Kim stiffened and moved closer to her rival, "No one asked for your opinion Shego."

"Easy now Kitten, remember I'm one of the good guys now."

"Don't fault me if I don't take your word on that."

Shego chuckled and took a step back. "Alright. I get it. I just wanna talk."

Kim crossed her arms and sneered. "Talk? About?"

She watched as Shego pulled a silver flask from her back pocket and sat on the blanket, "Maybe I want pointers on how to be an honest to goodness hero."

"Yeah right. We both know you won't last a month. You're gonna be bored within the week."

"Probably. But a girl can try."

She gave a soft smile and took a pull from the flask.

"Nah, I just couldn't sleep. Figured you'd be awake."

Another sip, "How was graduation? I wanted to hear your speech."

Kim stood stunned, "Um…It was good."

Shego patted the blanket. "Sit down, take a load off. It's been a long day."

The red head took a moment to assess the situation before her. Was this for real? What ulterior motives could be behind this? Coming up with nothing, she shrugged and joined the woman on her roof. "You really want to know about graduation?"

"Yeah, I do. A little normalcy sounds good right about now."

Kim put her arms around her knees and pulled them to her chest. "I don't think my graduation was what you'd call normal. But it was fun. A stepping stone. I'm excited."

Shego laid back, crossed her ankles and put an arm behind her head. Her eyes scanned the stars, "So what does the future hold for Kim Possible? University? Government work? Marriage and babies? I bet boy wonder is looking forward to that."

"Ron was worried about our future. He doesn't like change. I think I finally convinced him we are gonna be ok, but…marriage and babies…I'm not rushing into anything like that. Global Justice will keep me too busy to be a Mom."

Shego shook her head, "Come on. GJ? Don't go there."

Kim looked back, "Why not? I could really help people there. They do good work."

"Sure, but on their terms. You…you're better than that. Everything they do is political. You wouldn't be able to help the people that really need it, those that are overlooked, left behind. You'd be a saluting robot."

"Ron said the same thing. Kind of. I figured he just didn't want me to leave him behind. He doesn't want to join. I don't know. "

Shego took another sip from the flask, "You know, the buffoon is a good kid and all, but you're gonna break that boy's heart. You need someone who's your equal, someone who pushes you, keeps you on your toes."

Kim flashes a dark look. She tried to hide the uncertainty she felt. She pointed at the flask and motioned for it. Shego raised an eyebrow. Kim just gave her a nod and gestured for the flask again. Shego shrugged and handed it over.

She took a small sip. It was sweet and smoky, then the burn hit. It was like drinking astringent and she let out a hard cough as it hit the back of her throat. "This is awful!" Her eyes began to water as she tried to breathe again. Shego laughed and reached to take back the liquor, but Kim pulled it away and took another pull.

The redhead sputtered and held back a cough. She smiled brightly and wiped the burn from her lips with the back of her hand. Shego's mouth dropped open in shock and it was Kim's turn to laugh at her.

"It grows on you." She rasped.

She finally handed the flask back, "So how was the United Nations thing?"

Shego just shook her head and scoffed.

"Draken took all the recognition and kind of made it look like were a couple. Crazy bastard."

Kim let out a giggle as the warmth of the liquor hit her, "Wait, you and Draken. No way!"

Shego glared at her, "Are you fucking kidding me? Nuh uh. Never! Nope!"

"Shego!"

"Oh come on Cupcake, you're gonna be nineteen in a couple a weeks, I think you can handle a F-bomb."

Kim smirks, "Your use of the word fuck was not what I was scoffing at. I think thou doth protest too much."

"Oh no. I'm too old for that grade school shit."

Kim lays back and gives her an incredulous look.

"Look, Dr. D has his moments. He makes me laugh and he's almost as smart as he thinks he is. He's not my type. He's the only friend I have and I think he likes the idea of 'us.' I'm gonna have to pull the Band-Aid off quickly here."

Kim looks back towards the moon, "I don't know, best friends make pretty good boyfriends."

Shego sighs and sits up, "Yeah, maybe so…but…I just…I don't…like him that way."

"Ok. So you're too old to be called out for protesting too much, but you follow it up with 'I don't like him that way?' I call bullshit."

Shego grins back at her, "Wow! There is some nasty language behind that uptight façade of yours Princess."

She pauses and frowns, "Wait, did you just call me old?"

"Nope, I called you a liar. You're really not that much older than me, and you're trying to change the subject."

"That's because there is no subject. Draken and I are not a couple, never will be a couple. End of story, full stop, period."

"Ahhh, here we go again!"

"No! Ugh! You can be such a pain in the ass! I don't even know why I'm arguing with a teenager about this."

"Neither do I. And I'm intellectually mature for my age. It's not like I'm going to run off and tell your secret to my high school friends."

"What secret? There's nothing to tell. I don't want a relationship with Dr. D. I don't want a boyfriend at all."

Shego lets out a frustrated sigh, "Ugh, if you must have some kind of answer why…I'm gay alright."

Kim sat back up.

"Oh. Wow. Ok. That makes more sense. I really couldn't picture you two together anyway."

Shego shoots a glare to the infuriating woman sitting beside her. "Then why the hell were you pushing it so hard?"

Kim gave her a soft smile, "I don't know. I like pushing your buttons, riling you up. It's kind of our thing. Keeps me on my toes."

Kim turns her head quickly to hide the blush as she realized just what she said. It reflected what Shego had said earlier about why things wouldn't work with Ron. Shego laid back down on the blanket and gave her a knowing look.

"Good to know."

She took another sip and handed the flask back to the shaking redhead. Kim grabbed it and took a deep pull. She grimaced and coughed.

"Thanks."

She looked towards the Stoppable house. She loved Ron. What they have felt good, and they were in no rush, but she had spent most of their relationship trying to convince him that he was good enough. The love he had for her was so strong, but was she really being realistic? She wanted to make it work even if there was some doubt as to her own feelings. Love was complicated.

"Have you ever been in love with someone Shego?"

She heard the woman take a deep breath and shift. "Yeah, I have."

Kim leaned back on the blanket and handed the flask back, "Why aren't you with her?"

She almost flinched at the look that Shego gave her. A dark flash followed by barely held back tears. She was in pain about her lost love. Kim's heart broke for her.

"Tell me about her."

Shego looked back to the stars, "She blew me away the first time I laid eyes on her. Tough, fearless and drop dead gorgeous. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I found ways to see her again, just to hear her voice, see that sparkle in her beautiful eyes."

She looked back at Kim and her eyes darkened more, "I never told her how I felt. She's into guys."

Kim's head was spinning. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the implications of what Shego was saying. "Do you still hang out with her?"

"Yeah. We run into each other from time to time."

Kim surprised herself when she reached out to touch Shego's hand. "You should tell her how you feel."

She gave her a weak smile, "Nah. I couldn't do that to her. Besides, she's in love with someone else now. She's happy. I'll just screw it up anyway."

Shego pushed herself up. "I better get going. It's late. Too much soul bearing for one night can make girl tired."

"Someone told me once that you should always follow your heart. If you don't, it might be the biggest regret of your life. You don't live your life with regrets Shego. Don't start now. She might surprise you."

Shego held out a hand out and pulled her to her feet. Kim could feel her breath catch as their eyes met. "Your right. She just might. Good night Kim."

She watched the beautiful woman hop from the roof and disappear into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

It was one of her favorite times of the day. The sun was low and everything was a deep shade of blue as the quiet of the evening settled in. Kim laid down in her spot on the roof outside of her bedroom window just as the stars began to peak through the twilight sky. It was still warm, and the feel of the breeze felt good on her bare legs and feet. The light fabric of her skirt caressed her skin and sent a shiver through her body.

She relaxed enjoyed the feeling. A lot was on her mind, so a little simplicity was a welcome respite. Life was becoming so complicated. Being in a relationship with her oldest friend was the worst of it. Kim Possible could do anything, so she told the world, so why couldn't she take the next step with her boyfriend?

It was difficult to want intimacy from the boy who you shared the chicken pox with. They were childhood friends first, a couple second. Kim knew Ron struggled with it too. Holding hands and the occasional kiss was fine, but it was hard to get out of that comfortable friend zone.

Kim tried spending more time with him as a girlfriend rather than just a friend. She encouraged long make out sessions and even let him get to second base a few times. Each time felt off. They were out of sync.

Kim had decided that it was just time to get it over with. The fumbling of their first time together would be an obstacle they had to overcome, then the good stuff would start to happen. It had to get better. They just had to practice.

Tonight she had set up date night. Ron was supposed to come over to her house as everyone was out for the night. He was supposed to bring over dinner, she was going to get some wine. It was going to be nice and easy. Just the two of them with the whole night to explore. Of course he had to screw it all up.

After an hour of waiting for him to show, she tried to call. Ron never answered, but his Mom said he was holed up in his room. Kim decided to just show up and hope for the best. A form fitting t-shirt and short silky skirt should have got his attention, but it was a fool's errand from the start. He had lost track of time and was playing a videogame online with some kid in Germany. Everything went downhill from there.

As far as she knew, he was still playing an intense game of Gears of War 2. Kim wanted to talk about it with him, but how do you bring up wanting to do the deed during a virtual firefight? She was unsure how much effort she should put into this anyway. Trying to figure out what the next step should be was giving her a headache.

"Sweet! You're here!"

The soft raspy voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She turned to see Shego gliding over the eve of the roof, her long black hair billowing behind her.

"Wow, you look hot! Nice date?"

Kim blushed and let out an exasperated sigh, "Thanks, but unfortunately the date failed miserably."

Shego came to a stop next to her. A flash of concern was quickly replaced with a grin. "Well, if you don't want to talk about it, I'm your girl."

"Wow, thanks Shego. I'm so touched at your empathy."

"Evil, remember."

"Yeah, still having my doubts about that."

"Maybe so, but I'm gonna stick to my guns. Makes me a bad ass."

"You can be tough, resilient, smart and live on the edge without being evil."

"Well, I'm definitely all those things and drop dead gorgeous to boot, but I'm your arch-nemesis. You're the great hero. I'm the villain, so…evil."

"First, that is totally false logic. Second, you're not my arch-nemesis anymore. Ex villain, remember?"

Shego's face darkened. "Thus the reason I'm here."

"Ok, I thought you just came by to be an ass."

Shego rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I need you. This straight and narrow shit is becoming a problem."

She paced like a caged animal. Kim kept her distance. "If you need to talk about it, I'm your girl."

Shego stopped in her tracks. Kim thought she may have seen a slight blush through pale skin. She smiled at the thought of throwing Shego's words back at her. The usually hard woman softened and put her hands into the pockets of her jeans.

"I'm going nuts here Kimmie."

Kim got to her feet and moved in front of Shego. "Hey…"

With no response she moved even closer and gripped Shego's shoulders. "Hey, I'm listening. I'm here. Just…just talk to me."

Shego finally looked at her, her eyes filled with anguish. She was struggling with something big, and all Kim could do was wait her out. Her hands moved down Shego's arms and gave them a gentle caress, trying to calm the volatile woman down. She finally felt her relax a bit and let out a sigh.

"I got a job offer."

"An evil job?"

"Nah, just…it's not good."

"And you want to take it."

Shego tensed up again and Kim could feel her powerful muscles flex.

"This is who I am Princess. I'm a thief, and I am good at it. I need it."

Kim took Shego's hands in hers.

"So what's stopping you?"

Shego's deep green eyes were boiling with turmoil. She was struggling to hold back the tears of frustration, so Kim just gripped Shego's hands a little tighter.

"Look, we've both had a rough night. I've got an idea. Meet me out front. I'll be down in a minute."

Kim squeezed her hands once then released them. She gave Shego a small smile and hopped through her window. She slipped out of her skirt, replaced it with some black leggings and pulled on her cheer shoes. She ran downstairs and grabbed her purse and keys. This was going to be fun.

To be honest, there was a rush of relief that Shego was there when she drove her car out of the garage. She pulled next to the waiting woman and rolled down her window.

"Get in!"

Shego hesitated for a second, gave a shrug and slid into the passenger seat. Kim couldn't stop the smug smile as she threw the car into gear and sped off. Silence filled the air as they made their way to their destination.

Twenty minutes later Kim pulled up to a large two story brick building and parked out front. She stepped out of the car without a word and went to unlock the large steel door. Shego followed behind and scanned the area.

"What the hell Kimmie, are you gonna have me kidnapped and disappear? I thought we were friends."

Kim gave her a bright smile.

"We're friends now? Spankin'! Don't worry Shego, no kidnapping. You're gonna like this."

"You know; I've always hated when you said that. And as for liking the idea of getting tetanus, I'll get back to you on that."

Kim flipped on the lights and watched as Shego took it all in. The large room was filled with wrestling mats and training equipment. Her Dad had acquired the building several years ago and put in the mats. The rest she had slowly added as needed.

"So, I thought we could blow off some steam. Let our hair down so to speak. I bet me kickin' your sorry butt will make you feel better."

Shego walked to the edge of the mat and toed off her boots.

"Princess, I like where your head's at. But, that ass kickin' is in your future, not mine."

Kim flashed her opponent a grin and pulled off her shoes. She tumbled onto the mat and popped back up into several hops to get her body moving. She turned to see Shego stretching her arms behind her back with a hungry look in her eyes.

The two moved easily around the mat letting the thrill grow. Kim was starting to realize that she was going to miss this if Shego was really going to hang up her henchman hat for good. If this was the last time they were going to battle, she was going to push herself to her limits. If this was Shego's last day of being good, she was going to make her think twice about running into her on the wrong side of the law.

"Come on Shego. Are ya nervous?"

The woman moved like a panther on the hunt. She shook her long mane of hair and rolled her shoulders. Two quick jabs were easily blocked, but it let Kim know that she was not about to pull her punches.

"Now, now Kimmie. I don't get nervous."

Two more quick jabs were blocked as Kim slid back into a forward stance.

"Well, you should be."

She erupted into a rapid combo of punches and strikes. Shego slipped around them and spun behind the redhead. She ducked the spinning kick and returned it with a leg sweep.

"Oh please, I can do this in my sleep."

It began with easy banter and playful strikes, but as time passed the verbal jabs lessened as their punches and kicks gained in intensity. The two fighters streak around the room as the speed of the battle increases. Time slowed as the two moved in unison to their own special dance. Neither can get the upper hand, nor will either surrender in defeat.

Shego gets aggressive and delivers a dizzying assault. Kim spins and rolls away from the onslaught. She tumbles to the edge of the room and leaps against the wall. Kim coils and launches herself back towards the advancing woman. Shego grabs the oncoming fist, but she is spun around as Kim reverses the grip and uses the momentum to launch each other across the mat into a roll.

Shego lets out a growl as she lunges into a grapple just a Kim regains her feet. They both tumble into a mass of arms and legs. Grunts and hisses echo through the room as they vie for control. The two fighters roll through a series of holds and escapes.

Kim gets the upper hand as she mounts Shego. She tangles the woman's legs with her own and controls her arms. Shego glares up at her opponent, but her breath catches. Kim senses the change and stares down in bewilderment as Shego's eyes dilate. They are caught in each other's gaze. Kim's eyes flit between blown pupils and soft pale lips. She freezes as she finds herself wanting to kiss the woman beneath her.

Kim's body is thrumming with adrenaline and arousal. She gasps as a shiver runs down her spine and settles into her core. Her grip relaxes as all of these feelings bombard her senses. Electricity charges through her legs as Shego's knee slides up her inner thigh. Then…bright white streaks through her vision and vertigo sends her stomach into free fall. She sees stars as she flies through the air and slams into the mat.

Kim's chest heaves as she wills air back into her lungs. She tries to open her eyes, but the world is still spinning out of control. She can hear Shego moving around above her. Her mind can't seem to process the overload.

"Stop…ugh…enough…I…."

"You're giving up?"

"Yeah…ugh…done."

She wrenches her head around to see Shego on all fours trying to catch her own breath. Her hair is a tangled mess and sweat is dripping from her brow onto the floor. Kim is mesmerized by the heat radiating from her skin in hazy waves. She is vulnerable in her exhaustion, and she is absolutely stunning. Shego catches her staring and rocks back onto her knees.

"That was fun. I've totally missed this."

Kim flashes her a vibrant smile, but she still can't seem to come up with complete sentences yet. A fit of giggles racks her body instead. Life just upped the ante on complicated, and all she can do is laugh. Tears stream down her cheeks as she tries to wrap her mind around what she just experienced.

The laughter subsides and Kim realizes she can only tackle one problem at a time. She is finally able to push herself up and turn to face Shego who shaking her head and smiling up at her.

"Well Pumpkin, I think you finally snapped. If it's crazy town for you, I could always use a sidekick in the bad guy business."

"Don't take the job."

"What?"

"Don't take the job."

She wipes the tears with the palm of her hand and takes a shaky breath.

"I don't want you to take it. I know…I know I can't tell you what to do, but…Please Shego."

Shego blinks at Kim in shock.

"Kim… I… Shit…I don't know what else to do. I need…something. And don't give me that bullshit line that I'm better than that. I'm not."

"I wasn't going to say that. You are who you are, and I wouldn't change a thing."

"But?"

"But…I have learned a lot this past year. I've grown up. I found out that the world is a complicated mess, and I have no idea how you or I fit into it. All I do know? All I do know is…I don't want you to take the job."

"Why? Give me a reason. I need a reason Kim. I don't have a job. I don't have a life. I don't have…anything."

"You've got me."

"Kim…"

"Just listen. You've got me. Whatever you choose. And the only reason I can give you is…I don't want you to take the job. But if you do? I'm still right here."

Tears stream down Shego's face. She sits back, pulls her knees to her chest and buries her head in her arms. Kim sits next to the shaking woman and waits as she pulls herself together. Shego lets out a long shaky breath.

"Fuck."

She wipes tears on her own shoulder and peers over her arms at Kim.

"Thanks."

Kim gives her a soft smile, reaches up and gently pushes damp locks out of Shego's face.

"No big."


End file.
